Time
by Molly2
Summary: Lucas comes down with an illness...
1. Chapter One

Time   
By Molly 

Disclaimer: They're not mine they're theirs.   
Authors Note: I have rated this story PG13 because of what I have planned for the future of this story. At the moment there is no need to worry. Also some of the spelling and grammar may be off, I do not have a beta...sorry...and I'm also an Aussie so I spell things backwards to the way America does...also sorry. Anyway enough rambling, onto the fiction... 

Crocker looked down at his list of people who had returned from shore leave. All were present and accounted for except one...He checked his watch again. Twenty minutes and counting, Nathan was not going to be impressed. They all knew Lucas had a habit of being late and had therefore that him that SeaQuest was due to leave half a hour earlier then it was in fact due to leave and so that made Lucas a total of fifty minutes late. Crocker didn't want to be near the captain when he finally caught up with Lucas. He hoped that the boy had a good excuse because by the way that Nathan had fumed earlier in the week when Lucas was late for a Dinner meeting with the senior members of crew he didn't think that Nathan would be too understanding with this latest episode. 

Out of breath and running as fast as he could Lucas ran from the Taxi and to the awaiting SeaQuest. He knew he had overpaid the driver by more than an acceptable amount when the driver's eyes nearly popped out of his head when Lucas told him to keep the change. Of course the driver didn't complain or offer any of it back. Lucas ran up to Crocker who looked like he was going to rip Lucas' head off. "You're late" was all he said, Lucas knew he was dead. If that was all Crocker was saying to him then the Captain was totally pissed off. Crocker was hardly every this lenient on him unless he knew that he was going to get into even more trouble with Nathan or Ford or someone. 

At least Lucas had a good excuse this time. Now the only challenge was getting Nathan to hear him out. That was going to be more luck than management. He didn't really want to face Nathan but he knew that it was inevitable. 

*~*~*~*~* 

On the Bridge Crocker had just informed Nathan that everyone was finally present. He was fuming that it had been Lucas that had caused the initial hold up. He was planning on having a long and serious talk to that boy before that day was over. He couldn't help feel disappointed that Lucas had let him and the rest of the staff down by his continual lack of consideration for others. This he thought was going to be the main topic of conversation. 

"Okay Jonathan you have the Bridge" Nathan felt his presence was no longer needed here but it was definitely needed elsewhere. Mainly in the company of one blond haired, blue eyed teen. He walked slowly from the Bridge planning what he was going to say; promising himself over and over again that he would not lose him temper this time. He would be calm and rational and listen to what the boy had to say. He prayed to God that he had something remarkably good as his excuse. 

*~*~*~*~* 

Lucas dumped his bag into his quarters and went looking for the Captain, he was sure that he was on the Bridge and so, slowly made his way there. He had thought that perhaps he should leave it a while and let Nathan calm down a bit before venturing into the unknown. But Lucas was never one to hold much patience and he knew Nathan wasn't either. And so he wasn't the slightest surprised when he ran into him in the corridor. 

"Captain"  
"Lucas..."  
"...We need to talk..." the both replied in unison. Together they walked neither one realizing they were headed towards the moonpool. The uncomfortable silence drew on and on. Finally becoming too much and Lucas spoke. "Captain I'm really sorry. I really tried to get here on time. Honest I did. Something just popped up"  
"Popped up did it? Interesting how that always seems to happen with you Lucas"  
"I know it seems that way a lot of the time..."  
"All of the time"  
"All right then all of the time. But honestly this time it was different. My dad wanted to talk to me about something really important and I tried to explain to him about the time and everything but he just kept going. I think he didn't really want me to go or something."  
"Lucas...enough...I've heard enough, I've heard this before."  
"But Captain..."  
"No buts Lucas. Not this time. You need to realize that you are a part of this crew, that you a one of many people and that you need to consider more than yourself"  
"Captain...weren't you listening?"  
"Lucas just leave my sight..."  
Lucas couldn't believe that his rational loving Captain had just used the same phrase in that same unkind voice that his mother did. He could feel the tears coming forth and the last person he wanted to see him cry was standing right in front of him. They had almost reached the moonpool. Lucas so desperately wanted to go to Darwin but he couldn't instead he turned and ran. He didn't care where to he just wanted to be away from Bridger. The one person he thought loved him and was different from all other adults. 

He ran until he could run no more he was completely exhausted, after the run to the ship and then his most recent physical excerption he felt the need to rest a while. He looked around at where he had ended up. He wasn't sure how long he had run. He had made a couple of stops. Once he had regained control of his emotions he continued running anyway. He looked around and noticed that he was outside Bridger's quarters. 'Great' he thought 'just where I want to be'. He couldn't help but feel hostile and somewhat disappointed in the Captain. He looked up and saw Nathan looking at him. His face was stern but his eyes told a different story. "Lucas...I'm sorry I shouldn't have spoken to you that way..."  
"...Pardon..." Lucas panted out, he couldn't help but feel completely worn out, it was taking his every effort to concentrate on Nathan's words. Nathan continued his heart felt apology to Lucas noticing that every once in a while Lucas lost part of what he was saying. Eventually Nathan decided his apology could wait. "Lucas are you okay?"   
"Huh? Oh yeah, just peachy"  
Nathan heard Lucas' sarcastic reply and noticed Lucas pale slightly before passing out. Nathan barely caught him in time. 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Once again not mine...theirs!   
Authors Note: I've connected two chapters to make one longer one. Thank you to all those that have reviewed this so far. *blushes deep red* :) 

It had been two hours since Lucas had fainted. Nathan felt that this was one of the longest moments in his life. His stomach felt like it was twisting in tight knots, he felt like any moment now he was going to have to make an untimely exit to the bathroom. His complexion had changed somewhat from the tanned beach man to the over sheltered ghost. When Lucas had fainted his whole body had been overcome with fear before he regained control of himself and call a med. team to his quarters. 

Kristen had tried to reassure Nathan as they made their way to med. bay but Nathan's heart still felt like it had a ton of bricks weighing it down. He couldn't understand how Lucas could be fine one minute and then dead to the world the next. It didn't make sense. All Nathan could think about was how rude he had been to him before hand about his lateness. Nathan started to pace the waiting area. His footsteps making a slight noise on the floor, somewhat comforting the older man. He slowly allowed his eyes to close, opening them only momentarily when her realized that it was not just a dream, that this was real. He felt so ill inside; he felt every bone in his body ache, every muscle strain in his movement. His eyes sprung open when he heard the doors to med.bay open, he heard the soft steps of Kristen before he saw her. He couldn't help but feel relief when he saw her eyes, sparkling with mischief, it was then that he knew Lucas was okay. At least for now.

"He woke up, and asked for you."  
"Is that a good thing or bad one?"  
"You'll have to ask him."  
Nathan walked past Kristen and into med. bay. He saw Lucas lying on one of the beds, small and somewhat fragile looking. "He's fine" He heard Kristen whisper behind him. Still Nathan couldn't believe that until he spoke to the boy himself. Nathan slowly walked into Lucas line of sight. He couldn't help but hear the sharp intake of breath. He noticed that Lucas quickly regained his composure. Sitting down next to his bed Nathan turned and looked at Lucas.   
"Lucas...I'm so, so very sorry for talking to you the way that I did." Lucas just stared at him, once again Nathan's eyes telling much more of a story then his words ever could. Carefully Nathan leaned over and took Lucas hand in his own. "Lucas please talk to me...you really scared me earlier..."  
"I'm okay...I'm not dying or anything. Kristen said I was just exhausted and that was why I fainted."  
The flood of relief showed quickly on Nathan's face so that all his features relaxed somewhat after hearing Lucas say that he was fine. Although Kristen had told him the same thing earlier it was still better hearing it from Lucas himself. Kristen slowly walked over to the two. Being careful not to interrupt anything, but it seemed tat things were resolved at least to a point where they could talk to one another again. Kristen carefully began to relay instructions on what Lucas should be eating and doing. Telling the Captain to watch over him and if Lucas felt any light-headedness he was to come back immediately. 

*~*~*~*~*

Two days had past since Lucas' fainting episode. The Captain and Kristen had kept a close eye on him as much as Lucas would allow over that time. It had been a tortuous task but it seemed that his fainting spell was a one off thing. But still they couldn't help but look out for their young friend. Nathan felt like he was a little puppy dog that was following his cherished owner around only to be told to go home again. Kristen on the other hand felt like an overprotective mother, watching as her child was growing up and moving slowly away from her.

The bridge was quiet, quieter than it had ever seemed to be. Nathan sat watching a Lucas worked, talking to Tim to see if the adjustments he was making were improving the system. He noticed when Lucas would look up every so often that there was a small glint in his eyes a sparkle that only every came to his eyes when he was truly happy and usually when he was unaware of the rest of the world. Nathan knew at that moment that Lucas was not only a friend but he was also a son to him. He had felt that way for a long time but now he truly knew it. 

Suddenly the silence was broken as the alarm began to sound. "Sir we have been targeted." Miguel called to Bridger. "Mr. O'Neill, hale them"   
"Trying Sir." Tim looked down to Lucas praying to God that he had reconnected everything right. Quietly Lucas prayed the same thing. "Sir...uh..." Tim looked down at Lucas, "Something's not right Lucas..."   
"Mr. O'Neill?"  
"I'm working on it Tim." Was Lucas' reply.  
Lucas fiddled with various wires trying his hardest to find where the problem was.  
"Captain," Miguel called, "They are preparing to fire."  
"Tim...Lucas" Nathan's Stern voice was laced with fear.  
Lucas continued fiddling. "Tim?"   
"We have made contact Sir" Tim felt a flood of relief wash over him.   
"You have crossed the boarder into non UEO territory please turn your vessel around." The Captain of the attacking sub was firm in his demands. Nathan and the attacking captain spoke for few more moments before Nathan ordered the SeaQuest to be turned around. Mumbling something about contacting Noyce as soon as possible. Lucas stood up and swept a hand through his hair. Nathan noticed that he looked pale again. "Lucas?"  
Tim barely caught him in time as he fell towards the floor.


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Now you really ought to ask yourself, if she is writing this stuff what are the chances of her owning the rights to it...hmmm...gee that's a hard one. 

Author's note: I apologise if I begin rambling, I just finished typing up my sisters nursing assignment and feel like my head is about to fall off. Thank you again to those who have reviewed...BTW I'm sure that deep down inside my heart somewhere I'm sorry for the suspense...hmmm.... ya and I keep Darwin in my bathtub too...*stares off into space, notices her audience glare at her* Oh you wanted more.... right....

*~*~*~*~*

Nathan watched over Lucas and Kristen as she worked, trying to figure out what had caused. Lucas to faint this time around. She had taken blood to test and had peered into his eyes, taken blood pressure, temperature, blood sugar levels and more. Nathan thought that any moment now his head was going to explode from spinning around too much. Kristen made her exit to look at the blood test results and do a few more tests on it. So far nothing conclusive had come up as the cause for Lucas' sudden ailment. She had poked and prodded the boy until she felt like she too was going to pass out. 

Nathan watched over Lucas, the chair he was sitting in was probably the most uncomfortable chair that he could ever remember sitting in. He held Lucas' hand, more to reassure himself than Lucas. He wanted the boy to know that he was there for him but he also needed to know himself that Lucas was indeed present. Kristen had made her way back every twenty minutes or so just to check for herself that Lucas was in deed still okay. The fact that he still hadn't regained consciousness worried her, but she wasn't going to tell the Captain that. The blood that she had gathered from Lucas was still being tested and she was just working herself into more of a frenzy waiting for the chemical reagents to do their stuff. She looked over towards Nathan and Lucas, noticing that the man had fallen into an unsettled sleep. What also surprised her was that she could see a slight glint of blue looking down at the sleeping Captain.   
"Lucas, how are you feeling?" She whispered to him.   
"Okay, but did someone get the number of that truck that hit me?"  
"Ah, that good hey?" she walked away from the bed and took a couple of tablets out of her cupboard. "Here take these, they should help with your headache." She placed the pills into his hand and passed him a glass of water, "Sip slowly"  
He swallowed and within a few minutes had followed the Captain's lead and fallen asleep. 

*~*~*~*~*

Kristen was puzzled; she was as without as clue as they come. She continued to look down at the results of Lucas' blood test hoping that the answer would miraculously come to her. She prayed that somewhere there was a God and that he would give her the answer she wanted, but it seemed that even if there was a God he was on holiday. She glanced over to where Lucas lay sleeping. She took another look, Nathan was missing, 'when did he wake up?'.   
"Any clues" Kristen almost jumped right out of her chair.   
"Nathan" she growled looking at the slight mussed up Captain.   
"Well?"  
"Well...oh I don't know...It just doesn't make any sense."  
"What doesn't?"  
"These stupid results" She said flapping them around wildly, so much so that Nathan feared that he would get a paper cut to his neck and then Lucas wouldn't be the only one in med. bay.  
"Maybe if you talk through it? Talk to Kristen, what don't you understand?" Nathan hated to see the two most important people in his life hurt and he wanted to help either of them any way he could.  
"They say he has drugs in his blood Nathan," she rattled off a list of drugs that made his head hurt, "Why would he have them in his system, surely if he was being treated for something on the mainland then it would be in his file. Wouldn't it?"  
"Well what do they do? What would they be used to treat?"  
"In this combination?" she thought for a moment, Nathan thought that the silence was going on forever, "Epilepsy!"  
"Pardon?"  
"In this combination, these doses, that has to be it. Why didn't I think of it before, I such an idiot!"  
"Are you telling me Lucas has epilepsy?" Kristen looked at Nathan for a long moment before replying.   
"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying." They both sat and looked across at their young friend. The biggest question remained, why hadn't Lucas told them and why wasn't it in his file?


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I don't own SeaQuest or anything affiliated with them. Don't sue me . . .I'm poor.

Authors Note: Sorry that this took so long in coming . . .It may be a little while before I post another chapter again so relish this whilst it lasts. J Also I don't have a beta so I am trying my hardest not to make stupid mistakes like leaving out words like I did last time. . If anyone wants to offer to do it for me I would really appreciate it and think about it, you get to read my crappy work before anyone else . . . oh right I'm supposed to entice you to want to do it . . . right . . . oh well . . .

*~*~*~*~*

Nathan was still trying to come to grips with what Kristen had told him. Looking down at Lucas' pale features made the news all the more real. Nathan never could stand reality when it dealt blows as big as this one was and this was an almighty big blow. The two adults still hadn't figured out what to tell the rest of the crew and so they decided that silence about the matter was the best for the moment. 

Kristen was going about making calls to the mainland hospitals trying to find the doctor that was listed in Lucas' file as his family physician. So far the doctor had worked temporarily at more than five hospitals and the search was continuing. Kristen couldn't work out why the doctor had not mentioned anything about Lucas' condition in his medical file. After all, it was important information and it was something that was not just going to go away. 

Lucas had finally awoken but fallen to sleep before Kristen could be summoned off the vidphone to talk to him. Ben had taken over Nathan's shift in watching over the boy. Nathan and Kristen hadn't told Ben all the details just enough to comfort Lucas when he awoke. Ben sat by Lucas vigilantly, watching for any signs of reawakening. 

In the meantime Nathan was making a call to Lucas' father, if anyone should know about Lucas surely it would be the man that was supposed to look after him. Nathan sat in his quarters waiting for the vidphone to signal a connection. Wolenczaks secretary had given him the run around twice already. He was in no way going to take no for an answer. Nathan needed to speak to Wolenczak immediately before he lost his patience was probably better both for the secretary and Nathan. 

"Oh Captain Bridger you again" The red headed secretary sounded sickly sweet. Nathan thought he would be sick if he ever saw another fake smile like hers again that year.   
"Yes, **me ** again. Is Mr. Wolenczak out of his meeting **yet**?"  
"Let me just check for you sir. One moment please" The screen went blank for a few moments before the secretary returned. "Yes Sir, I believe he has finished his meeting however he is talking to another client at the moment, may I get him to call you back at his next earliest convenience?" Bridger had lost all the patience that he had once possessed.  
"No. . .No I would not like to speak to Mr. Wolenczak at his next convenience I would like to speak to him now. Currently his son is lying in my med. Bay, and the sooner I could talk to Mr. Wolenczak the better it would be for all parties involved. Now, if you could please get up, and go over to that door and summons Mr. Wolenczak so that I can speak to him I would greatly appreciate it otherwise I may have to seek other action against Mr. Wolenczak. Am I understood Miss?"  
"Yes, Sir. One moment please"

*~*~*~*~*~*

Kristen had finally managed to find the doctor that was written up in Lucas' charts and records. Only to be told that he hadn't treated Lucas for anything of that nature. This news only infuriated Kristen more now that she was on the end of her tether.   
Kristen looked over to where Ben was sitting with Lucas he seemed to be waking up slowly and Ben was talking quietly to him trying to coax him to wake up quicker so that they could talk. Kristen couldn't help but warm up to the scene it was amusing to see Ben anything but his manly self. Lucas brought out both the best and worst in Ben. In fact, Lucas brought out those characteristics in most of the crew, the most noticeable being Nathan. 

Nathan was infuriated with the man that he had just finished speaking with. It appeared that the Wolenczaks had known about Lucas for a long time. Nathan couldn't help but feel a little guilty at the same time for firstly not noticing anything was wrong with the boy and secondly because if Nathan hadn't been yelling at Lucas the other day then he might've heard what Lucas had to say. It seemed that Lucas was finally going to tell the Captain of his condition mainly because he had to. Nathan walked slowly to the med. Bay to talk to Kristen about his events and listen to her search results. Hopefully they had been as if not more productive than his conversation with Wolenczak. 

"So you see, Lucas needs to have his medication readjusted apparently."   
"And what, no body saw fit to notify me about this?" Kristen was almost yelling she was so infuriated.  
"I think Lucas planned to, I think that things just got in the way."  
"Oh yeah, something out of the ordinary there" They both walked over to where Lucas was now fully awake and talking to Ben.   
"Lucas, we need to talk," They said in unison. 


	5. Chapter Five

This chapter actually replaces the old chapter 5 and is significantly longer. 

Okay, sorry that this has taken so long to come, but hopefully it won't be too much longer before it is finished. Thanks again for all the support along the extremely long way.

Once again I don't own them, someone else does - well obviously! 

*~*~*~*~*

From his position Lucas had no option but to look up at the Captain and the doctor. His only thought at that particular moment was to try not to laugh at the two of them, if they hadn't looked quite so serious the situation was bordering on comical. Instead he raised his head slightly so that he looked into Nathan's deep brown eyes.   
"Captain?"   
"Don't look at me like that Lucas, I think you're quite aware of what this is about?"  
Lucas continued to look at the Captain, moving his gaze slowly to Kristen, then Ben, before once again resting on Bridger.   
"C'mon Lucas I thought we knew each other better than this. Why didn't you tell me? And if not me than at least Kristen?"  
"Lucas, Captain Bridger is right, you should have, could have, told me. I'm sure you knew just how serious this could be... didn't you?"  
Lucas looked from each person in turn. These were the three people he could count on most. Bridger looked back into the pale blue eyes, carefully disguising his features so that the others couldn't tell exactly what was racing through the Captain's agile mind. "Ben, Kristen would you two please excuse us for a moment?"  
"Sure"   
"Uh huh", Ben got up out of the chair he had been so diligently occupying and handed his position over to the Captain. Bridger waited patiently until both people were well out of earshot. He leaned carefully on the bed where Lucas continued to lay and took one of Lucas' hands in his. "Captain, I was going to tell you, tell everyone."   
"Lucas..."  
"Well maybe just you and Kristen and perhaps Ben too. I don't know it just seemed too hard and then when I did try..."  
"I know Lucas, I didn't make it any easier for you. How about we set about trying to get Kristen to let you out of here huh?"  
Bridger stood slowly letting his relief show. Reluctantly he let go of Lucas' hand and began the walk back to his own room to contemplate what to do next. As Bridger walked past where Kristen was waiting for the all clear, she looked to where Lucas was lying, his blue eyes were closed and his breathing slower, indicating a peaceful slumber. Not wanting to pull Nathan out of his now obvious contentment, she allowed him to pass her without a comment. 

*~*~*~*~*

In his room Bridger sat in his favorite armchair reading a hefty novel. There were three quiet raps on his door, before being opened by a slightly unruly looking teenager.   
"You wanted to see me Captain"   
In the week since he had been released from med bay, Lucas had kept fairly well to himself, only coming out of his quarters when called upon specifically by Kristen to eat, or by Nathan to work at the Bridge. Both of the adults were concerned that this was fast becoming the teen's new routine.   
"I think we should talk Lucas", Nathan replied motioning for Lucas to sit in the chair opposite him.   
"What about?"   
"Kristen and I are worried about you," Lucas couldn't suppress rolling his eyes at the somewhat overprotective adults. Nathan tried to ignore Lucas reaction, "further more we thought that you should talk to someone about whatever it is that is wrong. If not me then someone else who you trust."  
"Captain, please, there's nothing wrong. Everything is fine, trust me"   
"I'm not convinced that easily Lucas, you of all people should know that. I've seen you, walking about in the middle of the night when you think no one is around or watching. You hardly talk to anyone anymore. Ben said you haven't spoken more than two words to him in the past week."  
"Ben's exaggerating"  
"I'm not so sure, you hardly speak a word to myself and Kristen says you're distant when you see her for your medication."   
"That's not entirely true, I just have other things on my mind, like trying to re-circuit the main switch board which you asked me to do the other day."   
"Lucas I think we're avoiding the issue here"  
"Issue, what issue? There is nothing wrong." Lucas stood to leave, looking the captain in the eye, "Just stay out of things you clearly don't understand."  
Nathan sat, stunned. Where on earth had he gone wrong? It was time to talk to Kristen once again, maybe she would have some answers. 

Kristen literally ran into Nathan as he walked into the med. Bay to see her.   
"Opps, Nathan, for what reason do I have the pleasure of this visit?"  
"Lucas"  
"Oh, again"  
"I'm at a loss Kristen, I don't have any idea of what is wrong, and no idea of what to do about it. I tried the wait and see approach, I tried talking to him about it. Nothing seems to have made much of a positive impact."  
"Lucas said you tried to lecture him about it"  
"What? I...I certainly didn't mean to, if that is what he is thinking"  
"Well, I think although you meant well it didn't quite come out that way for whatever reason."  
"Does this mean he's talking to you now?" Kristen looked up from her lab work, into Bridger's face. "Not exactly, he sort of accused me for making you meddle"  
"What?"  
"Well there is some truth to that."  
"But still" Nathan flopped down into a chair on the opposite side of the room. Kristen still looking at him, gave a small sympathetic smile, "Maybe you should try talking to the other crew members about him, subtly of course, feel it out, see what they think is wrong."  



	6. Chapter Six

  
Don't own them, never did.   
...Yes there is more, DEFINITELY more! And I promise (and this time I'll keep it) it will come in a timely fashion. 

  


*~*~*~*~*

Nathan walked from the Bridge with a slight slump in his shoulders it had been two days since his talk with Kristen and he was trying to follow he advice. However, his attempts so far had been futile. He was beginning to think he was being too subtle, but then again from the look Tim had given him earlier, maybe not. 

Walking through the corridors with a purposeful gait the clunk of boots on the floor resounded like the beat to a march. Nathan passed crew members without any of his usual acknowledgment; finally coming to a stop in front of the door to Lucas' quarters. Nathan lifted his hand to rap on Lucas' door, but stopped short. There was something that was making the tiring Captain feel uneasy. From inside not a sound could be heard, no quiet taps indicating Lucas hurried typing pace, no deafening music. Nothing. 

The soft uncertain knocking woke Lucas from his reverie. Slowly untangling his form from the chair where he had been uncomfortably sitting Lucas stood and stretched first one way, then the other.   
"Come in"  
The creak of the door indicated that the visitor had heard. The door swung slowly open revealing Nathan's figure.   
"Lucas"  
Lucas couldn't help but let out a sigh of slight annoyance and irritation. "Would you like to join me for something to eat in the mess?"  
Shoving both hands in his pockets Lucas shrugged, "I'm sort of in the middle of something"   
Looking past Lucas, Nathan saw that there was nothing on his computer. In fact the slight sheen of dust over its surface indicated to him that it probably hadn't been turned on for quite some time. "Are you sure? I could do with the company"  
Lucas hadn't missed the look or note of suspicion in his friend's voice. "Yeah, I'm sure."   
"Well, okay then", Nathan turned to leave the slightly messy room, clearing a pathway with his feet as he made his way to the door.   
"Thanks Captain," Nathan turned with a quizzical look, "For the invite."   
"Anytime Kiddo, open invitation." With that said Nathan left Lucas to his own troubled thoughts. Not knowing what else to say or do Nathan went to eat. 

*~*~*~*~*

Nathan woke with a jolt, something was wrong, he was sure of it. But what? He pulled on his uniform and with a hastening pace made his way to the bridge. Everything looked fine; Jonathan was aptly in control. The crew was intent but calm looking. Everything was as it should be. Nathan walked onto the bridge, gave everything and everyone the once over and then left again. Not used to having his instincts be wrong, Nathan made his way through the corridor, finding himself finally facing Lucas' door again. Knocking firmly three times Nathan waited for a reply. Nothing, not a sound. Nathan opened the door slowly, "Lucas, are you awake?" Nathan walked into the teens quarters, looking around cautiously. Lucas was no where in sight. "Now where could you be?" 

*~*~*~*~*

Lucas looking into the moonpool saw Darwin swimming contently. Talking in his usual chipper way, "Darwin missed Lucas".  
Lucas let his hand drop into the water to touch his friend; "You missed me?"  
"Lucas not come to Darwin"  
"I've come to see you lots of times buddy."  
"Missed Lucas"  
Nathan slowed his pace as his eyes came to rest on a slightly gangly teen, not wanting to interrupt the only 'person' who seemed to be able to talk to Lucas nowadays Nathan stood back. Darwin not missing a moment to cheer up his friend splashed Lucas with his tail. "Hey that's not fair Darwin," turning to grab a towel Lucas saw Nathan watching him.   
"Are you ready to talk to me now?" Nathan asked handing a clean towel to Lucas. "Thanks", Lucas took the towel and then left the room, leaving Nathan left to talk only to Darwin.   
"Do you know what's wrong with him Darwin?"  
"Darwin miss Lucas"  
"Me too, me too Darwin"  



	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: If I owned them I wouldn't have to say this now would I?

Thanks for the response on the last two chapters posted...told you I would post again didn't I. 

Thanks go to my betas Jennifer and Kathy.

~*~*~*~*~

It wasn't until Nathan assumed his position on the bridge the next day that he caught up with Lucas. Nathan stood with his hands comfortably linked behind his back watching over his crew. Mostly watching Lucas. Lucas was sitting in Tim's position obviously trying to solve the problem that had arisen earlier in the tour. He had finally made time to find a more permanent solution to the puzzle. He sat staring down at an instrument, which Nathan had never seen before, quite clearly he was absorbed in his work, flinching when Nathan came over to him and lightly touched his shoulder.  
"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you"  
"That's okay, I'm almost done anyway."  
Nathan smiled at him; at least the gleam had returned to Lucas' eyes, he was finally enjoying himself.  
"You found the problem then?"  
"Yeah, it was simple if I just thought about it, all that I had to do..." Lucas began his long speech about what he had discovered was the problem and Nathan although missing a few bits here and there, got the main idea. After Lucas had finished Nathan smiled, "Keep up the good work kiddo"  
Lucas was attaching the final bits of wire covering when Tim returned to his post.   
"Oh, uh, hey Lucas"  
"Tim"  
"How's things?"  
"Fine," Lucas looked up from where he was working, "Your stations fine now. All yours" Standing Lucas indicated to Tim's console and slowly made his way from the bridge. There were other places that he needed to be.   
Taking Kristen's advice Nathan didn't utter a word, he just watched. After some careful on looking he had finally discovered why Lucas was so unsettled in his place on the seaQuest. 

*~*~*~*~*

Lucas was sitting at a mess table by himself when Nathan and Kristen arrived for their lunch. Indicating that she would get the food for them Kristen left Nathan and Lucas by themselves. "Hey kiddo."  
"Captain" The coldness of his tone, told Nathan that he was unwanted and that talking was certainly the last thing that Lucas wanted to do but that didn't matter. Talking was something Nathan thought Lucas needed to do.  
"They treat you differently huh?"  
"What?"  
"Sorry, didn't really beat around the bush did I?" Nathan was looking right into Lucas' eyes trying to read what was going through the teen's mind.   
"They, the crew I mean, don't quite treat you the same as they used to huh?"  
"I don't know what you mean"  
"C'mon Lucas, please it's me you're talking to, I know you, better than you think I do. For the last week you've been moping about. You won't talk to anyone, least of all me. I thought we were closer than that."  
"We were."   
"I don't treat you any different do I?" Nathan was feeling concerned, he had tried his hardest not to treat Lucas any different then before. He knew Lucas hated attention, especially when it was due to something he couldn't control.  
"No, but they don't treat me any different either, you've got it all wrong," Lucas pushed his food around his plate no longer interested in what he had thought was finally an all right menu. "But I thought...maybe...well Tim this morning..." "Did nothing wrong...he..."  
"So he does treat you different?"  
"I don't know, it's just confusing, I don't know what they're thinking, I can kind of tell and then I can't."  
Kristen returned to the table with her and Nathan's meal, Nathan gave it the once over and his stomach clenched, whatever Kristen had chosen he wished she had gotten the same as Lucas. "What do you mean?"  
"It doesn't matter" Lucas stood and left the table leaving both Nathan and Kristen surprised. "Well he obviously doesn't want to talk to me."   
"I wouldn't be too worried Kristen, I think he doesn't particularly want to talk to anyone."  



	8. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, theirs. 

**A/N: **This has now been betaed, thanks to Kathy. :) Enjoy.

* * *

Lucas sat in his room, staring blankly at his computer screen. He had been sitting in the same position for over an hour, Lucas barely even recognized the slight ache that was beginning in the small of his back. In his peripheral vision he could see Darwin swimming in the aqua tubes. He consciously chose to ignore the prompts from Darwin to turn the vocorder on. 

Lucas continued to sit, silently contemplating his thoughts, on what had happened and what was held for him in the future. He had always thought that he knew what was in store. He had topped all his classes at college and knew exactly where life was leading him. Even when life threw him a slightly unexpected turn, the seaQuest, he still managed to decide his own path and know exactly where it was going. Now for some reason he didn't feel so sure. 

Darwin barged against the window into Lucas' room, shaking him from his reverie. Although he knew Darwin was there all along, he hadn't expected his friend to try to gain his attention in such an abrupt manner. Lucas stood slowly; every muscle in his body now seemed to ache. He supposed it served him right, he knew better than to sit in one position for too long. He could hear Kristen's lecture about correct posture already. Lucas walked over to the vocorder controls on his wall and switched it on.   
"You banged?"  
"Lucas talk to Darwin"  
"What about?"  
"Why sad"  
"I'm not sad Darwin"  
"No?"  
"No, not at all"  
"Darwin not understand"  
Lucas turned the talking device off and made signals for Darwin to follow him. He knew that the Moon pool would be empty at this time everyone was too busy eating and changing shifts to worry about checking what Darwin was up to. When Lucas arrived Darwin was waiting, impatiently splashing water over him.   
"Darwin make Lucas happy, Lucas play with Darwin"  
"Okay, I'll play with you, but like I said I'm not sad"  
"What is Lucas?"  
"Confused, Dar. I think I'm confused."

* * *

Nathan stood in the wardroom with the majority of the senior crew.   
"So does everyone have that clear, Lucas is not to know anything about what is going on. I want to make sure that absolutely nothing goes wrong." Nathan paused and watched as he received nods from his crew, "Thank you, you're dismissed."  
As everyone filed out of the room Nathan took Ben aside, "If Lucas finds out or if anything goes wrong with this plan I might have to hold you responsible, understood."  
"Loud and clear Captain," with a wink Ben left the Captain to the all to quiet wardroom. Nathan, not talking to anyone in particular, turned off the lights "I hope we pull this off."

* * *

It had been two days since the meeting. Nathan was checking details with Crocker and Ford to make sure that everything was going as he had planned. So far, he thought, so good. Kristen was in charge of keeping Lucas distracted, which, in his present mood was not very difficult at all. Kristen was almost disappointed that Lucas hadn't tried to argue his way out of the tasks she set him. She was glad that she had someone to help her around her part of the lab, it had already cut months worth of reports down to only a week's worth. 

Lucas sat at his part of the bench recording observations made when he added different solutions to the specimen that Kristen had given him. He was fairly sure that she was up to something, he just didn't know what. Bridger had come to the lab earlier that morning to tell them both that they would be making an unexpected trip to the mainland to gather more supplies. It seemed that Krieg had underestimated the length of their current voyage by a couple of months.

* * *

On the Bridge Nathan had Tim page Lucas. He wanted to keep Lucas as close to him as possible to avoid any slipups in the next couple of hours. He had noticed that he was slowly becoming suspicious of Kristen's actions. Nathan had Tim go with Ben to prepare one of the shuttles while he waited for Lucas to arrive. Lucas approached Nathan to see what he had been paged for.   
"Lucas, I want you to go with Krieg and Tim on the first shuttle. Make sure you take some good clothes with you as I think we're going to need to stay overnight and I want us all to go to dinner"  
"Are you kidding me, can't I just wear my normal clothes"  
"Nope, not this time kiddo, I want this to be something out of the ordinary, something special."  
"What ever, are we done now? I've got things to do."  
Slightly frustrated Nathan let Lucas leave to finish his projects with Kristen before getting ready to leave the seaQuest.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer:** Again, not mine. 

**A/N: **Again thanks go to Kathy for betaing this. Also, thanks to everyone for reviewing.

* * *

Nathan had arranged it so that Krieg looked as though he was ordering supplies with Tim and Kristen while he and Lucas spent the day browsing through stores. Eventually they ended up at a miniature golf course and decided to play a few balls while they waited to hear back from the others. Nathan felt quite pleased with himself as he realized that Lucas was happy. Or at least happier than he'd been in some time. He had a sneaky suspicion that it had something to do with the way he was losing and the money they had put on this game earlier. They had played away the majority of the afternoon and Nathan thought that it was time that they headed back to their hotel. Nathan ordered Lucas to put on his best clothes and to meet him back at the hotel restaurant in an hour. In this time Nathan planned to get changed himself and to meet up with the other senior members of his crew for a last minute check up.  
  
"How did you go today?" Nathan queried a slightly disheveled Doctor.  
"Excellent, I've arranged everything that you had in mind. I even managed to find the lasted gadget for Lucas' computer. I hope we pull this off Nathan"  
"So do I", Nathan turned to Krieg, "Did you arrange the pass?"  
"Now Captain you told me that you didn't want to know about it remember" Krieg gave Nathan one of his famous smiles.   
"I know I did"  
"Well..."  
"All right, I don't want to know."

* * *

Lucas finished putting the final touches to his appearance looking at the clock on his bedside table he realized he was fifteen minutes late. He ran from his room toward the elevator only to find a sign saying, "Closed for Maintenance, we apologize for any inconvenience". Lucas ran to the stairs on the left side of the elevator shaft to the foyer. Lucas slowed to a walk as he entered the foyer where he saw Nathan waiting by the restaurant door, appropriately dressed and with a smile on his face.   
  
"Mr. Wolenczak, you look decent this evening, even if you are fashionably late"  
"Sorry."  
"Never mind."  
Nathan draped a hand over his young companions shoulder and escorted him into the restaurant where he was greeted by a loud "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" from all but one of the senior members of the seaQuest crew. Nathan looked to his young friend, whose expression went from surprised, to happy and then to blank. Nathan caught him moments before he would've hit the floor.   
Kristen pushed her way from the back of the others to the side of Lucas. She checked his pulse before calling out for an emergency team. Tim had already made the call before Kristen uttered any words.

* * *

To Nathan it had felt like hours before the emergency crew had arrived. He knew logically it was only minutes but it still didn't feel that way. He had traveled with Lucas to the nearest hospital. The doctors wouldn't allow him to go into the emergency room with him, so Nathan had resorted to pacing outside the doors.   
  
Nathan continued to pace as the other members of seaQuest arrived. Kristen had made her way to the front desk to try to get information about Lucas' condition when a doctor emerged from Lucas' temporary room.   
"How is he?" both Kristen and Nathan said in unison.  
"I'm Dr. Sanderson, and you are?"  
"I'm Captain Nathan Bridger of the UEO flag ship seaQuest and this is our CMO Kristen Westphalen."  
"At the moment we're running some tests. We tried to have a look in his medical file but it keeps coming up as classified on the UEO database. Do you know why his file has such a classification?"  
"Yes, what do you need to know?"  
"Well for starters, does he have any history of this happening before?"  
Kristen took over from Nathan explaining in limited detail Lucas' past. A nurse interrupted them at the end of Kristen's assessment.   
"Excuse me Dr. Sanderson, I think you should see this."   
The doctor followed the nurse back inside and went over to a monitor. "Well that is very interesting, you said he had epilepsy?"  
"Yes, that was what his previous doctor assessed and I agreed with the diagnosis, why?"  
"I'm not so sure, this here indicates that he might have a condition known as Long QT."   
Kristen looked in turn from monitor, to doctor, to Lucas. "Are you sure?"  
"Did you ever run a ECG on Lucas while aboard the seaQuest?"  
"I...well...no"

* * *

Kristen and Nathan sat in Dr. Sanderson's office. Lucas had been transferred to a ward over two hours ago. The doctor finally arrived and took a seat opposite the two-crew members. "Sorry to have kept you waiting, I would like to discuss Lucas' condition with you. As you seem to be the primary care giver for Lucas," Sanderson indicated to Kristen "and his legal guardian." he indicated to Nathan, "I thought that you should hear this first hand. As you know we've now officially diagnosed Lucas with Long QT. This is a condition, which if treated properly, doesn't have to be fatal. The condition causes Lucas to have arrhythmia, his heart beats too fast. His QT interval is longer than what it should be. Hence the name. The reason that Lucas faints is because of his irregular heart beat, you would've noticed it usually happens after he has exerted himself."  
"What about the epilepsy"  
"Captain Bridger, there isn't any epilepsy, unfortunately Long QT often gets misdiagnosed as this. Fortunately, we can now help Lucas to live a fairly normal life. We've started him on the medication that should control the Long QT. We'd like to keep him a couple of days to make sure we have him on the correct dose. Now why don't the two of you go get something to eat and then go get some rest, he'll probably sleep through the night."  
"Dr. Sanderson would it be possible for us to stay with him tonight just in case he should wake?", Nanthan asked.  
"Normally we don't encourage family members to stay with patients, but I think considering everything we can make a exception in this case. I'll let the nurses know that you'll be staying with Lucas when you get back from dinner."  
"Thank you."  
  
Kristen felt the pit of her stomach fall some more. How could I have missed this, she thought, I should've run more tests. Nathan waited until they had left the doctors office before he spoke to Kristen.   
"I know what you're thinking, and it's most certainly not you fault. You heard the doctor in there it's one of the most misdiagnosed conditions." Kristen avoided looking directly at Nathan. "Kristen look at me", he slowly lifted Kristen's chin until she was forced to look at him, "and it's not your fault." With that she burst into tears, Nathan took her into his arms and let her cry until she felt better.   
  
"Now all we have to do is explain it to Lucas..." 


	10. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own them. 

** A/N: ** Thanks again Kathy :).

* * *

Dr. Sanderson was right Lucas had slept through the night. The next morning, Nathan walked into Lucas' room, followed by a still slightly pale Kristen. Lucas had woken up briefly when Nathan and Kristen went to eat breakfast. They didn't worry about leaving him alone because Ben had refused to leave his side. Seeing Lucas in the hospital bed still unnerved Nathan. He didn't think that he would ever get used to seeing Lucas this way. 

Nathan walked over to the opposite side of the bed to Kreig. Trying not to wake either him or Lucas. He sat in one of the uncomfortable chairs the hospital provided. He looked at Lucas' still frame, from top to toe. When he finally looked back to the teen's face a pair of pale blue eyes greeted him. 

"Morning sunshine," Nathan tried to maintain some light heartedness, "How are you feeling?"  
"Okay, tired, but okay."  
Kristen stood at the end of the bed, slowly looking over his chart. She already knew what it said but she went over it one more time to be certain. "Lucas, we need to have a serious discussion when Dr. Sanderson comes around. Do you think you'll be up to it?" Kristen was sympathetic to how Lucas must be feeling but she knew that they needed to tell him what was going on.   
"Yeah, I suppose so."

Two hours later, Doctor Sanderson came and gave Lucas the details of his condition. He was told about the medication that he had been started on the night before and it was stressed to everyone present Lucas, Nathan, Kristen and Ben that Lucas was to be careful when exhorting himself. He was to minimise swimming activities. They would monitor his condition over the next couple of months and determine whether or not any surgical procedures would be necessary. However, Sanderson thought that Lucas condition would probably respond well to the beta blocking medication that he had prescribed and doubted it would ever come to more drastic measures. After putting everyone at ease about the Long QT, Sanderson left the crew members to talk amongst themselves. 

"So I can leave in a couple of days huh?" Lucas could barely suppress the smile.  
"It would seem so kiddo." Nathan had taken hold of Lucas' hand while the doctor was explaining the ins and outs of his condition and was reluctant to let it go. Lucas didn't seem to mind at all.  
"Sorry about the surprise party, I actually forgot it was my birthday, with everything that had been happening"  
"Well I guess you won't be needing this any more," Krieg piped up, showing Lucas a fake ID with his picture on it, "man, I couldn't wait to get you into the clubs..."   
"Krieg, what did I say about not wanting to know," Nathan tried to look stern at Ben but couldn't quite pull it off.   
"See kiddo that was why everyone was acting different around you. The crew put in for this for you," Nathan handed over the gift-wrapped box to his young friend. Lucas took it and immediately tore the paper off, he couldn't contain his excitement, his blue eyes regained their sparkle as he saw latest computer gismo and his mouth started to ramble about all the features. Both Nathan and Kristen laughed at their friend.   
"That's not the best bit."   
"No?"   
"Nope, this..." Nathan said, "is keys to a motorbike, I thought that you might like your own means of transportation the next time you come to stay at the island. However you have to promise that you will ALWAYS wear a helmet, never drink and drive, even though you're too young for that" Nathan glanced at Krieg, "and always be responsible riding it. It's registered in my name."   
Lucas was speechless, his mouth moved, opening and closing like a fish. Eventually he gave up and just opted to hug the captain. "This is the best seventeenth ever."   
"I'm glad you think so." Nathan let Lucas lie back onto the bed. "I guess we should make some arrangements with the crew until you come home." 

Two days later Lucas was back on board the seaQuest, he made it a point to thank all the senior crew and a couple of the other members for his gift. Nathan still made it a point to look out for him, but overall everything was back to normal. 


End file.
